Deaths Cold Embrace ch1
by Amaranthine-Depression
Summary: Shikone SheKoNay, small, unique, powerful. The wrong people learn of her, and kill her family. The Baron wants her, so does every power hungry maniac. She is caught! Will she be killed, sold for her value, or be trapped in the middle of both? R&R please?


It was 12:00 midnight, The sun had long set and ceased sending life giving light to the city of Haven. Shikone stood there, looking out the window gazing at the little beams of light in the dark midnight sky as the wind blew against her soft face. Her hair gently blowing behind from the wind. Memories running through her head; memories of her tragic childhood. As she stared out into the placid night, her mind being tortured by memories she so dearly wish could be blocked and disappear into nothingness. But they wouldn't discontinue their constant torturing that was slowly driving Shikone to the brinks of insanity, nearly making her lose her mind.Her head started pounding like drums; Shikone pressed her hands against her head and slid down against the wall to the cold floor. Sitting there, nearly screaming from the pain, tears running down her face, shikones parents drifted into her thoughts.

Into Shikones Memory

"I don't know what to do anymore," said a tall male; purple eyes, spiked hair and tanned skin.

"We have no more money, we're on the brinks of being evicted," a woman of same height, dark red hair hanging low to her waist, and eyes to match that of the male, said.

A little girl with black and red hair, purple eyes, sat against a cracked wall. Her stomach growling furiously and demanding food. She put her hand to her stomach, and looked at the dirt floor beneath her.

The two older ones looked at he in depression.

"Nobody will hire me anymore," the male whispered.

The female lay her head on the table and arms atop it, "we're screwed!"

He went over and patted her head lightly, "Don't worry, this pain will all be over soon," he lowered down to her level "I promise."

A small smile graced her lips.

Out of the blue the door was banged on and nearly broken down "Open Up!" a voice commanded from the other side. "

Take Shika and leave," the male told the female. She just nodded and did as she was told.

The female took the little girl and headed to the back door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. The female held the little girl tightly, her hand over the little girls mouth. The front door was broken down and Krimzon Guards marched in.

"Your payments are over due!" one guard said.

"I know, I swear, I'm working on it, I just need some time!" the male begged.

"Time isn't something you've got!" the guard said and shocked the male unconciouse.

Then the male was taken away by the Krimzon Guards.

The woman and child could do nothing but watch. It was clear that it took the female every fiber of her being to stay where she was instead of going after her lover. Tears stained her face as her husband was taken away, and she could do nothing to stop them. About an hour or so later, the two females left behind were sitting against a wall. The older females head lay on her knees, covered by her hands, ash she mourned the loss of her love.

The little girl had passed out earlier when her father was knocked out; his blood flying all over the walls from having jolts of electricity sent spiraling through his fragile body, the sight knocked her unconciouse from fear.

-.-.-.-

Three months flashed by and she found herself in the back of the house, trapped within her mothers tight hold, as Krimzon Gaurds raided the house. A guard looked over to them and spotted them! He lifted his gun, ready to fire and kill the two females. The older female, the mother, stood up and spread her arms out wide in front of the little girl to protect her from harm.

The little girl quickly moved away out of sight from the Krimzon Guards.

"Get Out!!" the woman shouted.

At that instant, the Krimzon guard fired at her. Her body thrown against the wall, bullets penetrating and eating away at her flesh little by little. Bloody flew from every direction, guts as well. The little girls eyes widened as never before, blood flew all over her, her mothers blood. The Krimzon Guard stopped shooting at the point where the womans body was no longer recognizable. Her flesh torn from her bones, the remains of her laying in a pool of shallow crimson red blood. She was disfigured beyond belief, it looked like something rabid had come across and feasted on.

The shooter kneeled down next to the corpse "I told you your pain would be over soon," he caressed her cheek bone "I promised, didn't I?" he laughed.

bloody much?

OO

lol, um tell me what you think of it pleasee!!

R&R!! PLEASE

Should I put up the another chapter? or just stop? YOU TELL ME!!! xD


End file.
